The Pharmacological Sciences Training Program is designed to provide predoctoral students with a strong foundation in basic pharmacological principles and a broad knowledge of other related basic science disciplines, including biochemistry and medicinal chemistry. All students will complete a core pharmacological sciences curriculum consisting of courses in pharmacology and biological chemistry, with other courses designed to fit the programmatic needs of individual students. Students may follow one of two general tracks with emphasis on biological or chemical research. In the Biology Track, a degree may be obtained in pharmacology, biological chemistry, pharmaceutical sciences, molecular and integrative physiology, or toxicology. In the Chemistry Track, a degree may be obtained in medicinal chemistry, chemistry, biological chemistry, or pharmaceutical sciences. Areas of research concentration within the program include cardiovascular/renal pharmacology, neuropharmacology, xenobiotic metabolism, growth and metabolic regulation, receptor structure and function, synthesis and pharmacology of therapeutic and diagnostic agents, transport mechanisms, drug absorption, drug delivery, and pharmacokinetics. Students obtain laboratory experience in several types of pharmacological research and learn how to design experiments, evaluate experimental data, and use appropriate statistical methods. The training program includes graduate-level courses with lectures, discussions, and examinations;seminar programs;supervised laboratory investigation leading to an independent study that forms the basis for the student's doctoral dissertation;a preliminary examination, and a final oral examination, during which the trainee defends the dissertation before a doctoral committee. Support is requested for 16 trainees per year. Highly qualified students with an interest in pharmacological sciences are selected from among the students enrolled in the participating departments. Selection of students is based on undergraduate and graduate GPA, GRE scores, research experience, letters of recommendation, performance in course work and research rotations in graduate school, and personal interviews. Students enter the PSTP at the beginning of their second year of graduate school and are generally supported by the training grant for two years. Rigorous policies of admissions, course grades, qualifying exams, laboratory experiences, and thesis work are enforced to maintain a high level of quality.